lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Thousand Caves
The Battle of the Thousand Caves was a great battle between the Dwarves of Nogrod and the Elves of Doriath in the Caves of Menegroth. History Background After the Quest for the Silmaril and the Hunting of the Wolf, Thingol came to possess the Silmaril that Beren cut from Morgoth's Iron Crown. Then around FA 500, Hurin, freshly released from his long imprisonment by the Dark Lord appeared and presented to the King the Nauglamír that he took from Mîm at Nargothrond. Seeing that he now possessed the two most beautiful things ever created by the Children of Ilúvatar, Thingol desired to combine them into one great creation. From this, he contracted the Dwarven craftsmen working in his smithies who were strongly motivated because the Nauglamir was a creation of their own race, and they too desired the Silmaril but hid it well. Long did they labor in the deep smithies of Menegroth and when the marvelous creation was complete, King Thingol came to claim it but the Dwarves coveted it and withheld it from him saying he had no right to it. Seeing their true minds, Thingol scorned the Dwarves with hurtful words in praise of himself. Then, the Dwarves unable to bear anymore rose before him and slew him then and there took the Nauglamír and the Silmaril within it and fled. The killers managed to get out of Menegroth but not out of the realm for word quickly spread on who was responsible and the Dwarves were pursued to the death. Most of them were killed and the Nauglamír and Silmaril returned to Doriath. Only two Dwarves escaped. Melian, unable to bear the loss of her husband and seeing that that the doom she had so feared had finally come upon Doriath withdrew her protection, and entrusted Mablung to send word to Beren at Tol Galen and gave him the Silmaril for safe-keeping. She then left Middle-earth and returned to Valinor.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath" Prelude The two surviving Dwarves that made it back to Nogrod and when asked what had happened they lied to their Lord saying that their brethren were slain on the command of Thingol, who intended not to pay them for their works. Then, great anger came to the Dwarves and the halls of Nogrod filled with their wrath, and the Dwarves prepared for war intending to avenge this wrong. They tried to get the Dwarves of Belegost to help but they refused and also tried to dissuade them from their intent, but they did not succeed. The Dwarves marched westward through the Beleriand with a great host, and all trembled at the sight of host of the Dwarves. They passed through the now open and unguarded borders of Doriath, and no one opposed them and retreated before them. Then, the host came to Menegroth, crossed the Bridge of Menegroth and entered the caves and so the battle begun.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath" The Battle The battle took place entirely underground in the many thousands of the Caves of Menegroth. It is not known how long the two foes fought one another only that many died on both sides but the Dwarves emerged victorious.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath" Aftermath After the Dwarves won the battle, they pillaged and plundered all they could and then eager to get their hands on the Nauglamir and the Silmaril, they came to the treasury of the realm and slew Mablung before its doors taking both the treasures. Doriath was sacked but the Dwarves did not claim the realm and instead left for home. Doriath ceased to be without the King or his Queen. Even Beren's avenging of the defeat at Sarn Athrad did not resurrect the kingdom, not until the coming of age of Beren's son Dior. The battle also remained in the racial memories of both the Elves and Dwarves for many ages to come. Translations around the World References it:Battaglia delle Mille Caverne pl:Bitwa Tysiąca Jaskiń ru:Битва в Тысяче Пещер Category:Battles Category:War of the Jewels